


El Omega que no quería serlo

by ambrelaking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, YuuYu, yuyuuweek2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: Yuri no quería ser un omega y comenzó a buscar maneras para dejar de serlo.





	El Omega que no quería serlo

El Omega que no quería serlo

Por Ambrela King

El mes de Marzo pudo haber sido el mejor para Yuri Plisetsky pero, lamentablemente, le realizaron un examen médico. El cual la palabra que más lo horrorizo fue: O M E G A, escrito con letras cursivas al final de aquella _estúpida_ hoja.

Desde ese mismo instante comenzó a idear un plan.

Marzo significaba que cumpliría 17 años y al fin podría salir y festejar sin que le dijeran nada. Aunque él no saliera ni festejara. Pero igual.

Que le hayan detectado ser un… Ni mencionarlo podía.

No es que actualmente sea demasiado malo ser… _eso._ No estaban en épocas antiguas. Solo que para la carrera en la que estaba Yuri era desalentador. Sus meses iban a reducirse debido a los problemas de estos seres debiluchos, enfermizos y… _llorones_.

¿No podía ser un beta? Esos afortunados no tenían que lidiar con el segundo género que la maldita evolución les había dado.

Su plan comenzaría con averiguar si podía deshacerse de su lado omega. Por esto, esa misma tarde se fue a la casa de Víctor.

El edificio donde vivía Víctor era alto y estaba ubicado casi al centro de San Petersburgo. Salió del ascensor y se encontró con él. Estaba bien vestido y cerraba su puerta. Cuando lo vio sonrió feliz de verlo. Yuri mantenía una expresión seria.

― ¡Yuri!―dijo Víctor, acercándose a él.

Yuri pensó que había venido por gusto ya que al parecer _el viejo_ iba a salir.

― Víctor, ¿dónde vas? ― preguntó firme y sin ánimos de tratar con la efusividad de Víctor.

Temía que donde fuera su compañero de pista él no pudiera entrar y entonces al diablo todo lo que había caminado para llegar.

― ¿Eh? Bueno, Yuuri llamó y me contó de una nueva tienda que vio cerca, ¡dice que venden piroshki!

Yuri mostró un gesto de molestia.

¿Mejores que los suyos? ¡Jamás!

Decidió ir con Víctor a donde el cerdo. Una vez los tuviera juntos podría preguntarles sobre su problema.

― Iré.

Víctor feliz aceptó (aunque Yuri no pidió su aceptación) y ambos salieron.

.

Desde lejos pudo ver la cabeza con cabello negro de Yuuri. Sus manos se congelaban aun a pesar de que las tenía metidas en su bolsillo delantero de su polera. Víctor a su lado se entusiasmó cual niño cuando también vio a Yuuri.

― ¡Yuuri!―gritó y corrió para abrazarlo.

A paso tranquilo, Yuri se quedó mirándolos a ambos y reflexionó.

Ellos eran _alfas_.

Esos seres contrarios a los omegas. ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta de Víctor lo aceptaba ya que aunque tenía una personalidad juguetona y casi aniñada cuando se vestía e interpretaba piezas en la pista, una seriedad lo envolvía y se apreciaba su alfa. Ese alfa serio, fuerte y astuto que era.

Pero, ¿Yuuri?

¿Acaso la biología estaba loca?

¡Ese cerdo ni podía dejar de llorar y enloquecer antes de entrar a patinar!

Yuri llego junto a Víctor y Yuuri.

Yuuri lo vio y le sonrió. Yuri no le correspondió. Ahora estaba molesto. La biología o la evolución eran estúpidas.

Yuuri noto su molestia y riendo nervioso se alejó unos pasos de él.

― ¿Dónde está ese maravilloso lugar que me dijiste, Yuuri?― preguntó Víctor mientras comenzaba a caminar. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

― A una cuadra de aquí. Tiene una tienda para sentarse y comer―explicó.

― Yuri ya no me trae piroshki y por eso ahora debo ir a comerlos fuera―dijo Víctor fingiendo tristeza. Le parecía extraño que ahora Yuri se muestre callado. Aunque todo el camino lo estuvo pero era un silencio diferente. Él se comprendía.

― ¡Te di algunos en Navidad! ―gritó.

_Ahí está_ , pensó Víctor.

― ¡Fue solo uno!

― ¡Agradece que pensé en ti, viejo!

― Yuri, me lástima que no pienses en mí.

Yuuri miraba hacia a cada uno mientras gritaban en medio del camino. Sentía vergüenza al ver a las personas curiosas voltear hacia ellos. Se apresuró a detenerlos.

― Hey, chicos, aquí es― dijo, esperando que se tranquilicen y puedan dejar de llamar la atención.

Ambos, Yuri y Víctor, dejaron de hablar al oler el rico aroma de un piroshki recién hecho. Se apresuraron a entrar y sentarse y comenzaron a pedir algunos. Yuuri rio y los siguió.

Dentro, y cuando ya estaban por su segundo piroshki, Yuri recordó porque había seguido a Víctor.

Le entro un poco de nervios, no quería soltar su segundo género. No le gustaba estar mencionando temas personales a cualquiera, bueno, a nadie, pero quería saber si podría dejar de ser un estúpido omega y como alfa, Víctor o hasta Yuuri deberían saber algo.

Respirando hondo y en un momento de silencio lo soltó.

― Soy un omega.

Víctor detuvo su mano con un piroshki y miro sorprendido a Yuri mientras Yuuri se atraganto y apenas alcanzo a tomar su agua para no morir atorado. Ambos miraron a Yuri.

Sorprendidos al por primera vez notarlo tan pequeño y frágil.

― ¿E-estas seguro, Yuri? ―pregunto Yuuri. Realmente, no creía que siendo tan enérgico, por decirlo de alguna manera, Yuri sea un omega. Los omegas que él conocía eran tan tranquilos y pacíficos que poner a Yuri dentro de esa etiqueta no concordaba en su mente.

Víctor, por otro lado, no pensó que ahora su pequeño compañero iba a ser un omega pero estaba feliz. Algo preocupado porque sabía el entorno actual de Yuri pero feliz porque los omegas eran muy preciados para él.

― Y quiero dejar de serlo―continuo Yuri, dejando aún más pasmados a los otros dos.

.-.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Yuuri y Víctor. Víctor sostenía una laptop en su regazo mientras tecleaba apurado. Cuando encontró algo, sonrió y corrió a enseñárselo a Yuri.

Yuri estaba sentado junto a Yuuri en otro sillón de la sala. Estaba enojado y se enojó más cuando Víctor se acercó con la laptop en sus manos.

―Otro artículo que indica que no se puede. Es imposible―dijo firme.

Yuuri miraba con algo de pena a Yuri. Todo el camino desde la tienda de piroshki explico su inconformidad de ser un omega y las dificultades que le traería. Aunque, en su opinión, más se centraban en que los omegas eran unos débiles llorones que él simplemente no quería ser.

Yuuri pensaba que se estaba dejando llevar por lo que veía y no había comprendido realmente lo que los omegas eran. Claro que no lo iba a decir. No cuando veía a Yuri enojado botar la laptop de Víctor al suelo y después golpearlo con una almohada.

―Si no me vas a ayudar, viejo, mejor me largo. Yo encontrare la forma―gritó y cogió su chaqueta para después irse con un sonoro portazo. 

La casa se quedó en un silencio conocido. Yuuri noto sorprendido que esto ocurría casi siempre que Yuri se iba. Después Víctor volvía a hacer el ruido necesario.

Se preocupó por Yuri. Él sabía que las pocas técnicas que eliminaban el segundo género, cualquiera que fuera tanto alfa omega o beta, eran demasiado invasivas y dolorosas con pocos sobrevivientes y si había eran solo betas. Los artículos que Víctor le había mostrado a Yuri eran ciertos. No se podía deshacer de ser un omega.

Tendría que aceptarlo.

― Ya lo aceptará―dijo Víctor mirando a Yuuri.

― ¿Eh?

― Yuri―explicó―, ya lo aceptará.

Yuri suspiró.

― Eso espero.

Víctor sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de levantarse a recoger su laptop.

―Felizmente tenía el protector puesto― mencionó, tocando su laptop como si sintiera dolor y la consolara.

Yuuri se rio por eso.

.-.

Yuri llego a su casa cansado y molesto. Cerro de un portazo la puerta y se dejó caer en un mueble. No quería hacer nada.

Estaba irritado con todos. ¿De verdad iba a tener que aceptar ser un omega?

No quería ni podía. Desde que tenía uso de razón todos sus compañeros de la escuela, cuando aún estaba en ella, se burlaban de los omegas y cada que alguno intentaba defenderlos todos se reían y le decían que seguro iba a ser un omega.

Omega era un insulto. Esos niños después de escuchar esas crueles palabras lloraban y corrían lejos. Siempre lloraban y se alejaban. Yuri recuerda como ellos escuchaban con los labios apretados y los ojos rojos como se reían para luego soltar sus lágrimas y correr. Recuerda pensar porque no se defendían o al menos les devolvían los gritos. Él no era como ellos, él si se defendía, y aunque hasta llegaba a ser molestoso y antipático no le importaba. No quería llegar a ser considerado un omega y soportar burlas.

Su antipatía para los omegas aumento cuando al entrar al mundo del patinaje la mayoría de los competidores eran omegas gráciles e inocentes. Todos cumplían y se esforzaban pero no había alma en sus coreografías e interpretaciones. Era como ver muñecas bailando.

¿Eso eran los omegas?

Por eso, la primera vez que vio a Víctor patinar fue lo que lo impulso a verdaderamente interesarse por el patinaje artístico. Claro que después fue conociendo a otros competidores y su pensamiento sobre los omegas se complicó. Aun más después de conocer a Otabek y saber que es omega. Si lo comparaba con Yukko había un abismo de diferencia.

De todas maneras, si no contaba con Otabek, todos los demás omegas eran igual de débiles.

Cansado, subió a su habitación. Con su laptop sobre sus piernas busco más posibilidades de cambiar. No se iba a dar por vencido.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente fue a un pequeño callejón en un lugar peligroso. Sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado pero quería dejar de ser omega antes que le llegue el primer celo y ya no haya vuelta atrás.

El médico, ese fatal día, le había indicado todo sobre su condición. Le explico que una vez comenzara su primer celo sería oficialmente un omega en regla. Con todo lo que implicaba. Celos, anidación, fertilidad al máximo, feromonas, dolor cada tres meses. Claro que en su mente palabras acompañaban a cada explicación del médico. Como debilidad, llorar por todo, quejarse, temer, infeliz, asustadizo, solo sirve para una cosa…

Mejor se detenía antes de golpear algo que luego no pueda pagar. Llego a una tienda pequeña pero antes de entrar recibió una llamada. Asustado y sintiéndose estúpido por no poner su celular en vibrador, volvió salir de ese callejón y contesto su llamada en una esquina iluminada.

― ¿Quién es?― contestó.

― ¡Yuri! Soy yo, Yuuri.

― ¿Y? estoy ocupado, cerdo, corta de una vez.

― No, no, Yuri―llamo Yuuri― ¿dónde estás?

― ¿Qué te interesa? Cerdo, ¡estoy ocupado!― grito Yuri para luego colgar.

¿Cuándo Yuuri le llamaba para saber dónde estaba? Si ese solo paraba junto a Víctor de aquí para allá.

No le importaba, tenía que hacer algo importante.

Iba a guardar su celular pero luego noto que tenía muchos mensajes de Yuuri. Ahora si se sorprendió. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a él o a Víctor?

No quería preocuparse pero diferentes situaciones se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Desde Víctor intentando cocinar y quemando su departamento por idiota hasta Víctor siendo atropellado también por idiota.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar al callejón.

De todas maneras este lugar no pinta nada bien como para garantizar que deje de ser omega en una hora.

Se fue a tomar un bus y regreso a su casa para cambiarse e ir a casa de Víctor.

No sabía que esperar pero Yuuri no lo llamaría para nada. Generalmente, el japonés solo se comunicaba con él para preguntar por Víctor o una vez fue cuando se perdió y no conocía como llegar a la casa de Víctor (Víctor no contestaba).

Víctor, Víctor, Víctor.

Desde la última vez que lo vio patinar, y luego que este viniera con Víctor a Rusia, no había tenido un momento como lo fue en la final del Grand Prix. Esa conexión que surgió cuando en su mente lo único que tenía era Yuuri y no dejar que renuncie al patinaje. Lo logró. Yuuri volvió. Y él se encontró contento. Pensó que ambos iban a intentar ser más cercanos pero Yuuri no dejaba a Víctor y Yuri se cansó de intentar meterse en esa dupla.

No los necesitaba de todas formas. Él estaba bien solo y en las vacaciones pasadas que paso junto a Otabek también fueron geniales.

Que ambos viejos sean felices juntos.

El sonido del ascensor lo despertó y salió para ver si el piso seguía intacto y así fue. Toco el timbre y Yuuri salió a atenderlo.

El cerdito estaba deslumbrante y cuando lo vio su sonrisa creció más.

Yuri se molestó.

¡Porque Yuuri estaba feliz y él preocupado que Víctor se hubiera perdido en su propia casa!

― ¡Yurio!― dijo emocionado Yuuri.

Yuri no quería gritar pero no tenía control sobre sí mismo.

― Cerdo, dime que Víctor esta en llamas o que se perdió pero espero no haber venido por gusto, ¡estaba muy ocupado!―gritó, mirándolo molesto.

Yuuri retrocedió por la ferocidad de su invitado. Luego se rasco la nuca nervioso. La verdad era que Víctor estaba sano y contento dormido en el sillón. Solo que había logrado replicar los piroshki de katsudon que alguna vez le invitara Yuri y quería que este los pruebe.

No pensó que lo iba a importunar y menos que después de haber sido colgado por el menor este igual apareciera.

Nervioso, dejo pasar a Yuri al departamento. Como un detective malvado, Yuri registro la casa hasta terminar en un Víctor durmiendo con babas en la boca y el cuerpo como estrella de mar. Nada como la portada en la que salió en una revista y había salido como un modelo de fama mundial.

Después de mirar a Víctor fue a la cocina a gritarle a Yuuri hasta que capto un olor conocido. Curioso, se acercó a la estufa, esta vez sin ansias de asesinar, y observo a Yuuri colocando el ultimo piroshki en un plato y luego ponerlos en la mesa frente a él.

Yuri con un ceño fruncido se acercó y sentó.

― Pude lograrlo, Yurio, hice piroshki de katsudon, ¡pruébalos y dime que tal!― pidió Yuuri ansioso.

Yuri intencionalmente se tardó en coger un piroshki para después olerlo y finalmente masticarlo. El sabor que inundo sus papilas gustativas fue maravilloso. Si los de él habían estaba espectaculares estos estaba absolutamente deliciosos.

Yuuri se inquietaba mientras observaba a Yuri comer sin decir nada. 

Como Yuri masticaba y masticaba, su lengua incluso salía a pasarlo por sus labios para no dejar caer ninguna migaja y era rosada y sus labios después…

_¡Que me pasa!_ pensó Yuuri, deteniéndose en seco.

¿Acaso había pensado en los labios de Yuri?

Su nerviosismo se fue a un lado debido a aquellos pensamientos. Ladeo su cabeza intentando procesar su propio pensar. Fue extraño. Volvió a la realidad cuando Yuri lo llamo.

― ¡Hey, Hey!―grito― cerdo, escúchame.

Yuuri lo miro para después volver a ponerse nervioso. Le iba a dar su veredicto.

― Me gustó― Yuuri sonrió ―pero no fue la gran cosa― y la sonrisa continuo pero con una pequeña pesadez. Sabía que Yuri jamás le iba a decir a nada ni nadie que era perfecto.

― Me alegro que te guste, Yuri, lo siento por hacerte venir cuando estabas ocupado.

Yuri asintió mientras tomaba otro piroshki.

Yuuri se sentó y tomo otro contento. Al menos le gusto, pensó.

Cuando Víctor se despertó, solo quedaba un piroshki y Yuri casi se atraganta al tragarse uno entero para no compartir.

.-.

Como el día anterior no pudo ir a liberarse de ser un omega. Yuri decidió esta vez averiguar de otras maneras. Y qué mejor que la biblioteca. Aunque haya casi visto todas las páginas de internet y estas le dijeran que era imposible, la biblioteca era más confiable.

No sabía porque pero su abuelo siempre le decía que si no sabía algo debía ir a la biblioteca así que fue.

Nunca había ido antes, quizás cuando estaba en primaria en un viaje de estudio pero no recordaba. Ni bien entró se fue a la zona de medicina centrada en omegas.

Cuatro horas más tarde su cabeza dolía pero seguía leyendo libro tras libro intentando encontrar algo, _lo que sea_.

Su celular lo había dejado en su mochila en un locker en la entrada de la biblioteca por lo que no había tenido casi ninguna distracción. Aunque había un joven, suponía alfa, que lo miraba y miraba desde hace rato. Yuri se escondía pero de todas maneras ese tipo lo encontraba. Molesto después de tanto tiempo sintiendo su mirada y además no encontrar nada, salió de la biblioteca después de recoger su mochila. Camino apesumbrado. ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer?

Ya era de noche y cuando prendió su celular tenía algunos mensajes de Víctor, Otabek, Mila, llamada de su abuelo y... ¿Yuuri?

El katsudon estaba extraño. No creía que lo haya llamado dos veces seguidas en una sola semana. Intento pensar en cual fuera la razón. ¿Quizás era alguna cosa alfa? Aunque Yuuri no fuera un alfa modelo o el estándar que pensaban todos seguía siéndolo y sus llamadas comenzaron desde que le comento que era un omega.

Se detuvo cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron a una posible atracción.

Estaba alucinando. El viejo y el cerdo se tenían. El no cabía ahí.

_Que estupideces piensas._

Sacudió su cabeza. A una cuadra de su casa vio que había dos personas fuera de su puerta.

A medida que se acercaba pudo ver que eran Víctor y Yuuri. Yuuri miraba a todos lados preocupado mientras Víctor parecía aburrido.

Yuuri fue el primero en verlo.

― ¡Yuri!― grito al verlo y se acercó a él.

Yuri lo miro confundido.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?―preguntó.

― No respondías las llamadas y…

― ¿Qué querían?

― Ah bueno― y Yuuri se quedó callado.

Víctor lo miro y sonriendo se acercó a Yuri.

― ¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estas no son horas de llegar! ¡Ahora eres omega! Debes tener más cuidado.

― ¡Cállate! ¡No necesito tener más cuidado cuando me queda poco tiempo siendo…!―Yuri se detuvo al no poder decir la palabra.

Víctor continuó― ¿omega?

Yuri lo miro enojado y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

― Yuri― dijo tranquilo Yuuri.

Suspirando, Yuri se detuvo, esperando que diga lo que tenía que decir.

― Ser omega no es malo.

Yuri siguió su camino.

.-.

Ese día sí fue a entrenar desde temprano. Yakov se la puso difícil por haber faltado dos días. El entrenamiento de ese día fue muy riguroso. Después de haber estado toda la mañana y un poco de la tarde dentro de la pista se fue cansado a su casa. En su dormitorio pensó un momento sobre lo que había dicho el katsudon ayer.

Ser omega no es malo.

¡¿Era en serio?!

Cierto que aún no le había pasado nada extremo como él sabía sucedía. Casos de omega siendo vendidos ilegalmente, entre otras noticias que no quería saber.

No entendía qué de bueno podría haber.

¿El poder parir?

¡Eso no era nada bueno para él! No se imaginaba siendo padre de un mocoso llorón. No, mejor ni comenzaba a imaginárselo. Él aún era joven, tenía muchos campeonatos que ganar. No iba a quedar embarazado jamás.

Tomo una chaqueta y se dispuso a salir. Mientras más lo pensaba no hallaba nada bueno que viniera con el hecho de ser un omega.

Estar en su casa comiéndose la cabeza no lo iba a llevar a nada bueno.

Incluso sabía que afectaría su desempeño a largo plazo.

Debía hacer algo.

Yuri salió de su casa. No sabía bien dónde ir pero algo tendría que hacer.

Quizás si iba nuevamente al hospital y pedía un asesoramiento para que su lado omega no lo moleste nunca le dirían alguna solución.

Con eso en mente, comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.

.-.

Yuuri terminó de practicar junto a un muy cansado Víctor. Ambos se sentaron en unas bancas a descansar.

― ¿Crees que Yurio lo haya pensado bien?― pregunto cuando terminó de tomar agua de su botella.

Víctor lo miro de costado.

― Yuuri, no te preocupes, Yurio es muy bueno cuidándose. Esto es solo una fase de aceptación―le contestó

― ¿Qué tal si nunca lo acepta? ―preguntó con una mirada aún más preocupada. ― En Japón ser un omega no es tan malo. Mamá vivió tranquila y luego conoció a papá y estuvo igual. ¿Por qué es tan complicado aquí?

― No lo es― le dijo Víctor, volteándose para quedar frente a Yuuri, ― Yuri simplemente los tiene como menos. Desde que lo conozco solo se ha juntado con betas o alfas. Si un omega se acercaba huía como si fueran plaga.

Yuuri lo miro interrogativamente.

― No sé por qué. Solo es así.

― Debe de haber alguna razón― dijo Yuuri algo obstinado en obtener respuestas, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atosigando a Víctor se disculpó rápidamente. Víctor no le tomo importancia. 

― ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?― Yuuri asintió. Él de verdad quería entender por qué Yuri no aceptaba ser un omega.

Después de todo, él tampoco se aceptaba a sí mismo y tomó mucho para que si quiera comenzara a hacerlo.

.-.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Yuri, y Yuuri se asombrara de lo pintoresca y acogedora que se veía por fuera, no encontraron a nadie. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y ninguna luz prendida. Víctor llamó a Yuri pero no contestaba.

Se preguntaban dónde podría estar. No se movieron de ahí con la esperanza que Yuri regresara de donde fuera. Pronto se oscureció y Yuri no llegaba.

.-.

Yuri salió molesto del hospital. Nuevamente recibía una negativa. ¡Estaba condenado!

Cuando estuvo algo alejado del hospital vio un tacho de basura y no se contuvo en lanzarle una patada llena de frustración.

― ¡No quiero ser omega!―gritó entre dientes mientras terminaba de patear al pobre tacho.

Pronto iba a llegar su primer celo. Enfurecido decidió ir a su cuarto y dormir hasta despertar siendo un beta.

Pero un silbido de pronto lo detuvo. Miró a los lados y vio a un hombre con lentes y abrigo largo que lo llamaba. Yuri no era tonto pero se acercó. Si intentaba algo él le patearía las bolas.

Cuando estuvo frente al hombre este se quitó las gafas.

― ¿No quieres ser omega?― preguntó el hombre directamente.

Yuri lo miro desconfiado.

― Niño, yo tengo la manera solo necesito que me acompañes.

Yuri no contestó. ¿Este tipo le creía idiota? Él no se iba con extraños.

― ¡De verdad! Tengo contactos. No eres el primero. Nadie quiere ser un omega débil. Hasta prefieren ser betas. Ten― y sacó una tarjeta de su abrigo, dándosela a Yuri que no lo aceptó. Aun con rostro serio. ―Bueno, yo solo te decía, si fuera tú aceptaría. ¿En todos lados te dicen que no se puede, verdad?

Yuri no contestó pero su ceño se frunció más.

― No quieren que sepan que si existe la manera. Si no es por este medio no encontrarás otra. Yo sé lo que te digo. ¿Ya has tenido tu primer celo?

Yuri se escandalizó. Él no se quedaría a escuchar más. No era tonto para creer a cualquier extraño que le prometía dejar de ser omega.

― No te vayas. Créeme o no, no encontraras otra manera, si en algo tienen razón es que cuando te llegue el primer celo no hay vuelta atrás― movió la tarjeta más cerca de Yuri.

Yuri dudó, ¿si no encontraba una manera tendría que recurrir a esta?

Bruscamente arrebato la tarjeta de las manos del hombre y se fue.

― ¡Buena decisión, niño!― gritó el hombre.

.-.

Cuando llegó a su casa y entró pudo ver a Yuri y Víctor sentados en su sala.

Se sorprendió hasta que vio a su abuelo salir de la cocina con unas tazas de café caliente.

― Yuratchka, mira quienes vinieron. ¿Sorprendente, no?

Definitivamente lo era, pensó Yuri. Víctor jamás había venido a su casa. Si la conocía o al menos tenía una idea pero nunca entró.

Aunque rápido tuvo la respuesta cuando vio a Yuuri al costado.

Se acercó con pisadas fuertes hacia ellos.

― ¡Viejos!

Yuuri fue el primero el voltear a verlo. Notó en sí mismo una extraña sensación de alivio al ver a Yuri sano y salvo.

¿Qué eran estas nuevas sensaciones?

― ¡Yurio!― respondió Víctor sonriendo y recibiendo la taza de Nikolai, el abuelo de Yuri.

Yuuri sonrió. Dejando de lado esas sensaciones que de pronto nacían en su interior estaba feliz de conocer más sobre la vida de su _rival_.

― ¡Qué hacen aquí! ―aunque Yuri estuviera hablando siempre parecía estar gritando. Yuuri pensó que era el idioma que le daba ese tono. Víctor era diferente pero era porque ya estaba acostumbrado a él.

― Yuratchka han venido a visitarte. Cuando llegué estaban afuera esperándote desde hace rato― le dijo su abuelo a Yuri.

Yuuri se sorprendió un poco cuando vio como Yuri se tranquilizaba y escuchaba a su abuelo.

― Yo no los llamé.

― Yuri.

Nikolai le lanzó una mirada y Yuri parecía que su ira se desinflaba.

― ¿Cómo está, Nikolai? ¿Ha mejorado su espalda?― preguntó Víctor sonriente. Aunque nunca los haya visitado él conocía al abuelo de Yuri ya que siempre era el que lo llevaba cuando niño a los entrenamientos.

― Algo, no mucho, estoy esperando una nueva operación.

― ¿No será de mucho riesgo? ―se preocupó Víctor.

― Oh, no, claro que no, ya estoy acostumbrado―respondió tranquilo Nikolai.

― Que bueno.

Mientras ellos conversaban Yuuri observaba la sala en la que estaba. Estaba llena de reliquias rusas al parecer. Al parecer el abuelo de Yuri le gustaba los adornos. Había cuadros con fotos. Yuuri pudo ver, los que estaban más cerca de él, a Yuri de pequeño. Con Nikolai o solo con medallas. También había recortes de periódicos donde mencionaban a Yuri o las competencias. Yuuri sonrió enternecido. Yuri era bien querido.

― ¡Katsudon! ¡Hey!

Yuuri dejó de observar su alrededor para fijarse en Yuri delante suyo. Tenía en sus manos una canastilla con galletas. Se las estaba ofreciendo. Aceptó gustoso.

Hubo un momento en que se quedaron comiendo las galletas en silencio hasta que Víctor preguntó.

― ¿Dónde fuiste, Yuri?

― Qué te importa.

― Yuri― dijo Nikolai.

―Hospital.

― ¿Estas bien?

― ¡Si! ¿Para qué vinieron?

Víctor noto claramente que Yuri estaba a la defensiva. Dudaba que haya ido al hospital. A su lado Yuuri pensaba lo mismo.

Esta vez Yuuri hablo.

― Queríamos salir contigo.

― ¡¿Conmigo?!― gritó Yuri, increíblemente confundido.

¡Ellos estaban locos! ¿Cómo era que de un momento a otro lo incluían demasiado? Estaban actuando extraño. Yuri no quería caer en la falsa ilusión de estar en una rutina en la que salieran como buenos amigos cuando desde que Yuuri llegó a Rusia no lo habían incluido jamás.

― Bueno, no se puede― respondió seco.

Terminó su galleta y subió a su habitación. Los restantes se quedaron perplejos. Yuri escondía algo.

.-.

Después de tres días con llamadas después de entrenar por parte de Yuuri y Víctor, Yuri estaba furioso. ¿Qué tenían ellos? Incluso ahora lo esperaban fuera del complejo y lo invitaban a cualquier lugar.

No se terminaba de confiar. Pero debía de admitir que tras rechazarlos la primera vez, estos insistían hasta que lo llevaban a diferentes lugares. Cine, comida, festivales. Yuri jamás había salido tanto.

Aunque comenzara renuente y algo indiferente hacia donde iban luego de un rato se divertía y pedía mucho para comer.

No solo fueron esos tres días, pasaron semanas, como dos, de esa manera. Yuri llego a abusar de las invitaciones haciendo que lo llevaran a sitios donde nunca había podido ingresar por ser menor sin un adulto o porque no tenía dinero. Aunque ahora podía hacerlo, aun había lugares que le restringían entrar.

¡Como las discotecas!

Yuri les pidió ir y Víctor aceptó entusiasmado pero Yuuri dudo mucho. Al final lo convencieron y esa noche fueron.

Yuuri se prometió a sí mismo no tomar. Se conocía y desde su comportamiento tan inadecuado con Víctor, no quería que Yuri lo viera de esa manera.

Por eso, se la pasó de guardián de dos rusos enloquecidos.

Esa salida había sido memorable para Yuri. Esa noche bailó hasta con Yuuri. Avergonzado admitía que su baile junto a él había sido lo mejor.

Pero por todo aquello no tuvo tiempo de llamar a ese hombre que podía ayudar con su problema. Aunque tenía miedo no quería seguir siendo omega.

Esa misma tarde saliendo de entrenar llamaría. No más distracciones.

Lástima que cuando llegó la tarde esta vez fue Yuuri quién lo esperaba fuera.

Víctor no estaba.

Se acercó a él.

― ¡Katsudon!―gritó.

Yuuri sonrió y le saludó.

― Yurio, Víctor tiene una salida con sus amigos hoy. Pero ya habíamos comprado estas entradas―le mostró las entradas.― Vamos los dos.

Yuri comenzó a sentir una presión que en las anteriores salidas no había sentido. Sabía por qué.

_Seremos solo Yuuri y yo._

Víctor siempre era la conexión entre ambos que parloteaba y los animaba. Solos no habían estado, no desde el cumpleaños de Yuuri y cuando le entregó sus piroshki de katsudon. Pero el Yuuri de ese momento con el de ahora había cambiado. Ese Yuri no sabía que iba a ser un omega.

― Si no queda de otra― no iba a mostrar su nerviosismo de todos modos.

Yuuri se quedó con rostro en blanco, procesando. Yuri no iba a dejar que termine de hacerlo. Comenzó a jalonearlo del brazo.

― ¡Vamos ya!

.-.

Desde comprar las palomitas o decidir si entrar diez minutos o no siempre hubo una pequeña riña que Yuri comenzaba. Aunque lo negara. Al final Yuuri siempre cedía a lo que Yuri pedía.

A Yuri le parecía curiosos que no dejara salir su lado alfa del que tanto había escuchado y que decía que eran altaneros y bruscos y siempre querían tener la razón.

No podía ver ninguno de esos adjetivos en Yuuri.

Ni en Víctor ya que lo pensaba mejor. Ni en ningún alfa a su alrededor. El único que se acercaba era Jean pero la mayor parte del tiempo Yuri no contaba con su existencia. Incluso aunque sea el enamorado de su amigo Otabek.

Volviendo a su razonamiento, la verdad era que no veía que su entorno fuera de esa manera pre concebido que albergaba en su cabeza. Pero igual él oía las noticias, leía los artículos en el internet. Sabía que si había sociedades que pensaban lo peor de los omegas. Quizás no era la suya pero había. Ese simple pensamiento traía millones de sentimientos negativos dentro de él.

Mientras sus pensamientos corrían, la película avanzaba. Yuuri a su lado miraba concentrado el filme.

Lo miró.

Todos sus pensamientos murieron. Yuuri no era como el estereotipo de alfa que él pensaba. Ni nadie que conociera a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando que se convertiría en el omega que tanto odiaba?

Después de aquel gran descubrimiento para Yuri. Realmente vio la película, aunque entendió muy poco.

.-.

― ¿Te gustó? ― preguntó Yuri mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Yuri. Dejaría a Yuri ahí antes de ir al departamento de Víctor.

Yuri, que estaba distraído, escucho mal.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú? ¡Absolutamente no!―gritó, y se puso su gorra de su chaqueta para evitar que Yuuri viera su sonrojo.

Yuuri estaba confundido.

― ¿Yo? Hablaba de la película.

Yuuri se rio cuando vio como Yuri era prácticamente comido por su gorra. Él no le respondió.

Pronto llegaron a casa de Yuri y este se despidió rápido antes de cerrar su puerta. Yuuri se quedó con sus palabras en su boca.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para poder ir a la casa de Víctor. La verdad era que quería decirle muchas cosas a Yuri. La principal era que ser omega no era malo. Hablarle de su mamá y cómo desde pequeño su papá le contaba cómo cuidar a los omegas y respetarlos ya que eran personas como ellos. No eran débiles o llorones. Cierto que los que él conocía y era cercano eran muy tranquilos y hogareños pero no había nada malo en ser diferente. Además, había características que sí lo relacionaba con ser un omega pero eran muy generales y que cualquier persona, no solo omega, podría tener.

Ser cariñoso, amigable, cálido. Yuri no lo era en el exterior. Esa sola visita a su casa y ver su relación con su abuelo. Yuri era todo eso pero solo con quienes quería.

Él era igual, temía mostrarse, temía el fracaso, temía decepcionar a sus personas queridas y eso lo llevó consigo desde pequeño. Él no se consideraba alfa hasta que pudo cumplir con sus propios objetivos, y junto a la ayuda de Víctor, crear más y esforzarse.

Él temía ser considerado alfa, no podía verse siendo uno. Sabía que los demás tampoco podían. El caso de Yuri era que él no lo temía, él lo aborrecía. Solo ver como no podía ni decir la palabra era claro para él. Solo esperaba poder ayudarlo.

.-.

Yuri se quedó en su cama muriendo de vergüenza. ¿Yuuri se había dado cuenta verdad? ¡Cómo no! Aunque solo se había reído.

¿Se había reído de él? ¡Lo iba a matar cuando lo vuelva a ver!

¡Nadie se reía de él!

Lo que pudo hacer fue solo huir. Había comprendido algo, a parte del tema de ser omega no es tan malo, y era que había una parte de él, pequeña, pequeñísima, minúscula, que gustaba del katsudon.

― ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

No podía creerlo. Quería patear algo. Busco en su habitación pero no encontró nada. Se desesperó y quiso golpear algo con más ganas.

Se levantó para luego patear su propia cama. Le dolió su pie.

Se sentó sobre una silla.

¿Cómo había comenzado esta estúpida atracción? ¡Era culpa de Yuuri eso seguro! Él no podía haber desarrollado estos sentimientos de la nada.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo quitárselos? No los quería. Absolutamente no. No los deseaba dentro de él.

Además Yuuri solo tenía ojos para Víctor. Esos dos ya estaban casi casados, ¿qué era él? ¿La tercera rueda? No.

Todo había pasado por esas salidas estúpidas que Yuuri y Víctor le habían obligado a hacer.

Sino su comunicación e interacción con ellos hubiera seguido como antes. Inexistente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿porque habían comenzado si quiera? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Lo pensó hasta que llego a una conclusión. Y se quedó estático.

_Desde que les dije que era omega._

¿Era eso entonces? ¿Ser omega le había traído eso? ¿La atención de Yuuri?

Si era por ser un maldito omega no quería nada.

Busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró la tarjeta del tipo extraño.

Iría, y ahora si nada lo iba a detener.

.-.

Yuuri no quiso decirle a Víctor porque estaba tan callado ese día. Solo quería ver a Yuri para poder decirle todo lo que estaba reteniendo en su interior. Debía decirle que nada cambiara por ser omega, pero decirle hasta que entienda. Conocía lo testarudo que era Yuri. Por eso, esperó por él ese día.

Pero Yuri no fue.

Víctor mantuvo un ojo sobre Yuuri todo el tiempo. ¿No había Yuuri vuelto a estar decaído?

No dudó en acercarse para saber qué lo tenía así. Aunque podía imaginar porque estaba de esa manera, quería confirmarlo.

Después de todo no era ciego. Las semanas que pasaron junto a Yuri fueron clave. Una pequeña chispa había nacido entre esos dos. No quiso entrometerse, de verdad, pero su corazón era egoísta. Solo pudo dejarles un día para ellos dos. No más. Al parecer fue suficiente.

Ahora Yuuri estaba diferente.

― Yuuri― llamó.

― ¿Víctor?

Yuuri termino de ponerse los zapatos y dejo a un lado sus patines, prestándole atención.

Víctor se sentó a un lado de él.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Víctor.

Yuuri iba a comenzar a negar que le pase algo pero en estos meses pasados ya había aprendido a conocer a Víctor. No lo iba a dejar hasta que le contara.

― Yuri no ha venido hoy― respondió.

― ¿Paso algo ayer? Pregunto Víctor. Aunque sintió su corazón encogerse su expresión no cambio para nada.

― No, si― respondió Yuuri, Víctor lo miro confundido, Yuuri soltó un gran suspiro. ― La verdad es que quise decirle algo a Yuri ayer pero no pude.

Víctor se quedó en silencio. Así que ya había elegido. Esos tontos debían de haberse dado cuenta ya.

Aunque sonrió, en su mirada había tristeza.

― ¿Y qué era eso?

― No es malo ser omega o alfa. No debe de creer en lo que se dice, debe… _confiar_ en él.

Yuuri sonrió. Le había costado pero había aprendido él también.

― ¿Porque no se lo dijiste?

― Yuri no me hubiera escuchado.

― Grítale ―respondió Víctor, divertido, ― así te escuchara.

Yuuri lo miro muy sorprendido. ¿Gritarle el a Yuri? ¡Seria golpeado!  
Aunque si Yuri no lo escuchaba cuando hablaba, ¿debía grítale?

.-.

Yuri llego al lugar. No se sorprendía que fuera en una parte peligrosa de la ciudad. No podía imaginar que se hiciera algo legal en esa casa. Estaba sucia y no tenía buena pinta.

Se iba a ir pero pensar en que Yuuri y Víctor iban a tratarlo diferente por ser omega no le gustaba. Poco tiempo siendo omega y ya su vida cambiaba tanto. No le gustaba.

Con más decisión toco el timbre del lugar solo para ver que no serbia.

Solo pudo tocar la puerta y esperar. Era tarde, no tanto pero en pocas horas iba a oscurecer. No pudo escoger otro momento. Su abuelo había decidido no salir ese día y conocía perfectamente su horario de entrenamiento por lo que no había quedado de otra.

La puerta se abrió. Y salió el mismo tipo de hace tiempo.

― Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya habías aceptado ser un omega débil y llorón.

Yuri lo miro molesto.

― ¿Aún me vas a ayudar?

― Claro, claro- y su sonrisa se borró― ¿trajiste dinero?

Yuri asintió.

― Perfecto, entra.

Yuri entró. Tenía algo de miedo que no iba a admitir. El lugar era asqueroso.

―Siéntate ahí― le indico el tipo.

Yuri se sentó. Casi grita cuando observo una rata corre hacia las escaleras. De pronto, por ahí bajo lentamente una señora regordeta. El tipo la ayudo a sentarse frente a Yuri.

― ¿Este es?― pregunto al hombre.

― Si, trajo dinero.

―Bien.

Yuri se les quedo observando con cada vez más un temor creciente.

― Joven, seré clara y directa. No hay manera de dejar de ser omega pero piense, ¿Qué es lo que le hace omega y diferente a un beta o alfa? ―Yuri solo la miraba― exacto, tener un útero dentro. Esto es fácil. Le quitaremos lo que le hace omega y ya no será un omega.

Yuri se paró molesto. ¡Qué mierda! En todo caso eso bien pudo hacerlo un doctor en un ambiente mejor que el suyo. Y no es que le quiten el útero y deje de ser omega, solo sería un omega sin útero. Él quería que dejara de ser un estúpido omega no uno incompleto.

― ¡Yo quiero dejar de ser omega no que me quiten el útero!

― ¡Es lo mismo!― grito la señora también.

― ¡No! Ser omega viene con ser débil, llorón, temeroso, ¡no quiero nada de eso!

― ¿Qué? ―grito más fuerte la señora― ¿niño estas idiota o qué? ¡Lo único que te hace omega es ese útero dentro de ti!

― ¡Claro que no! ―grito de vuelta Yuri.

― ¡Claro que sí, esas cosas que dices vienen después, si eres así no es mi problema! ¡Eso no te lo quita nadie!

― ¡Un omega es así, no quiero eso!

― ¡Eso es tuyo niño estúpido!

― ¡Claro que no, no soy así! ¡Y no quiero serlo!

La señora lo miro como si le estuviera hablando a una pared.

― No me importa, yo ya te dije, esa es la única manera de dejar de ser un omega.

Yuri la miro mal. Se iba a ir de ahí. Eran unos impostores.

― Me voy―dijo y se dispuso a salir.

Pero fue detenido por el hombre que se había mantenido en silencio.

― La consulta cuesta. Paga, niño.

Yuri se indignó.

― Estas loco, ¡no te pagare nada! ―Yuri iba a correr pero el tipo lo tomo del brazo.

― No te conviene, o pagas o no sales.

Yuri quiso soltarse pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Ahora si comenzaba a temer. No quería ser lastimado.

Furioso, saco dinero de su chaqueta y se la tiro al hombre. Este lo soltó brusco.

― Muy bien―dijo sonriendo socarrón hacia Yuri y tomando el dinero. ―Así me gustan los omegas, obedientes.

Yuri debió irse en ese mismo instante pero ver como se burlaba de él lo hizo ver todo rojo. Salto y le lanzo una patada que mando al hombre al suelo. Se subió encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente.

Estaba cansado. Nadie le decía omega sin pagar por eso.

El tipo intentaba defenderse pero Yuri era rápido y ágil. No por nada era deportista. Golpeándolo fuertemente Yuri no se detenía hasta que por la conmoción salió la señora dentro de la casa y ahuyento a Yuri. Este tomo su dinero y salió corriendo.

No se detuvo hasta que sus pulmones dolían y su respiración quemaba.

Se detuvo en un puente respirando muy agitado.

Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. No pensó que iba a poder defenderse de un tipo grande. No había desarrollado completamente su olfato para detectar si era alfa o beta pero no le importaba. ¡Le había vencido!

Se rio parado en el puente.

¡Nada lo vencía! Lo había superado incluso siendo un…

Se detuvo.

Se apoyó en el barandal mirando el agua debajo del puente.

Era un omega que había vencido.

¿Que importaba que por ser un omega se convirtiera en débil y llorón? ¡Él no iba a dejarse convertir en eso! Sería un omega fuerte y decidido.

_Ser un omega no es malo._

Recordó las palabras de Yuuri y pudo reconocer el significado al fin. Él era un omega pero no había mucho de malo. Aún tenía la estúpida capacidad de tener mocosos pero débil y llorón no sería jamás.

Si Yuuri solo le había comenzado a hacer caso por ser un omega, él iba a cambiar eso. Iba a lograr que lo vea como es, Yuri, sin su lado omega.

Sintió un pequeño escozor en sus ojos pero no iba a dejarse vencer. Antes que omega era Yuri y Yuri no lloraba.

De pronto sintió que se calentaba.

Y tenía sueño.

Y quería desesperadamente un…alfa.

_Mierda._

Estúpido lado omega.

No lo iba a vencer. Tomo su celular y llamo a su abuelo. Media ahora después Nikolai aparecía y preocupado tomo a su nieto. Felizmente el puente estaba poco transitado. Lo llevo a la casa de prisa.

Yuri estaba teniendo su primer celo.

.-.

Yuuri estaba inquieto. Habían pasado 7 días, una semana, y no sabía de Yuri. Generalmente, lo veía cuando iba a entrenar pero en todos esos días no había aparecido en la pista. Yakov ya se había cansado de llamarlo e ir a su casa. Solo colgaba su amenaza a su persona si se atrevía a volver.

Pero no volvió. Yuri seguía sin aparecer.

Esa noche cuando llego a casa Víctor estaba inusualmente serio. Eso lo sorprendió. Víctor sostenía una carta en sus manos.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Yuuri tomo la carta.

_Viejo, cerdo:_

_Encontré una manera._

_Yuri._

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido. No había manera posible de dejar de ser omega. La única manera era…

― ¡Víctor! ―llamó, asustado a morir, ― ¡tenemos que ir!

Víctor se quedó en silencio y no reaccionaba.

Yuuri lo miro molesto, no tenía tiempo para sus dramatismos, Yuri podría estar cometiendo una insensatez.

Tomo su abrigo para después ponerse sus zapatos y salir. Víctor se quedó con la carta. Ahí estaba su ayuda.

Yuuri tenía demasiado miedo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a casa de Yuri y saber si seguía ahí.

Cuando llegó y llamó nadie le abrió. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Yuri podría estar cometiendo una tontería irreparable. Si había encontrado una manera la más cercana seria quitarse el útero. Pero si lo haría no sería aquí. ¿Dónde entonces? Estaba empezando a pensar que lugares había cuando la puerta se abrió. Un Yuri somnoliento y cubierto con una manta lo enfrentó.

Antes que si quiera Yuuri lo viera sintió primero las fuertes feromonas que emitía Yuri.

Se sonrojo al reconocerlas. ¡Eran feromonas de celo!

Así que Yuri había tenido su primer celo, por eso no había llegado. ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía entonces? Les había preguntado a todos en el complejo, hasta Yakov no sabía.

― ¿Cerdo, que haces aquí?―dijo Yuri mirándolo fijamente.

Yuuri se puso nervioso.

― ¡Lo-lo siento!―y se inclinó―no pensé que te iba a encontrar en esta situación, Yurio, yo…

― Yuri.

― ¿Eh?

― Yuri, llámame Yuri, ese es mi nombre.

―…me sigue pareciendo extraño.

―Ya, cállate y pasa que me muero de frio.

Yuuri asintió y paso dentro. La sala estaba a oscuras, Yuri prendió la luz. Ambos se sentaron en un solo sillón.

Yuri bien envuelto en un manta con leones pequeños en ella. Yuuri se enterneció pero no comento nada.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hiciste más piroshki? La verdad es que tengo hambre y recién despierto― bostezó―mi abuelo no está.

Yuuri lo miraba, Yuri no era así de hablador. ¿Qué le pasaba?

― Y todo está apagado, y ¿porque tocabas tan fuerte? Despertaste al vecindario.

― Yuri.

Yuri se detuvo y lo miro. Yuuri respiro hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

― Ser omega no es malo.

Yuri se quedó en silencio.

― Quería decirte eso hace tiempo. Pero no pude. Quería contarte sobre mi madre, no creo que pienses que ella es débil o llorona―Yuri abrió la boca para replicar pero Yuuri siguió hablando para que no lo interrumpiera. ― Es una omega, y es buena, gentil y amorosa. Y eso no es malo. Yukko es omega y es tierna, luchadora y simpática, no es mala, ni débil, ni se deja molestar. Y puedo seguir. Ser omega no es como piensas. Yo… sin Víctor… y sin ti jamás podría haberme aceptado también. Yuri―y lo miro― si eres omega no te hace inferior, ni a mi ser alfa me hace superior.

Yuuri suspiro aliviado después de soltar todo. Había querido decirle esto antes a Yuri y al fin pudo.

Yuri se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras de Yuuri.

Ese cerdo…

― Lo sé.

― ¿Eh? Yuuri no pensó que eso fuera lo primero que diga Yuri después de todo lo que le dijo. ¿Qué sabía?

― Lo sé, ser omega no es malo.

Yuuri lo miro confundido.

― Hace una semana fui a un lugar y supe que no era malo. Ser un omega llorón debilucho, que no lo soy. Y ninguna alfa pasará sobre mí, alfa o lo que sea.

Yuuri sonrió, no entendió mucho pero le alegro que Yuri haya dejado de odiar tanto ser un omega. El silencio luego de esa conversación fue cómodo.

― ¿Tu abuelo no está?―pregunto Yuuri.

― No. Recién acabo de salir de mi celo―respondió Yuri, que al decirlo recién se percató de las implicaciones. Se sonrojó y se apretó la colcha a su alrededor. Yuuri lo noto y también se sonrojó.

Aunque esa semana había pensado en Yuri y en cómo decirle que ser omega no era malo también no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación que le venía cuando tenía momentos junto a él. Era una sensación nueva que no había sentido desde Yukko.

― ¿No te dolió mucho?―Yuri lo miro avergonzado y Yuuri se apresuró a explicar. ―Cuando fue la primera vez de Yukko ella estuvo muy mal y me conto que le dolió mucho.

Yuri aún mantenía un gran sonrojo que no hacía más que crecer.

― Mm. Si dolió―dijo con voz baja. –Mi abuelo no podía comprarme nada que lo detuviera. Tenía que pasarlo entero.

Y luego siguió un momento algo incómodo con ambos sonrojados sin saber que decir. Pero Yuuri quiso ser decidido con sus sentimientos esta vez. No quería…no quería que pasara como con Yukko. No iba a perder oportunidades. Respirando fuerte volteo hacia Yuri y tomo una de sus manos.

Yuri miro shockeado la mano que tomo la suya. _Iba a gritar._

― Yurio, no, Yuri, yo…

_Definitivamente iba a gritar._

― Yo... ―Yuuri estaba muy nervioso― yo...

Ahora no iba a gritar, iba a golpear al cerdo frente suyo que no hablaba.

― Yo...

― ¡Tú qué!―grito Yuri ya cansado.

Yuuri se espantó un poco pero recobro fuerzas y con firmeza lo soltó.

― Siento algo por ti, yo, me gustas.

Yuri pensó que su manta no servía. Estaba demasiado caliente, todo su cuerpo quemaba, su rostro en especial. Yuuri lo miro y ya no vio a un joven patinador rubio sino a un tomate.

No quería reírse pero le salió involuntario. Su risa trajo del espacio a Yuri.

Este le grito.

― ¡No te rías, cerdo!

Yuri golpeo a Yuuri para que se detuviera.

Cuando Yuuri se detuvo ya no quiso mirarlo más. Ahora si le había vuelto el nerviosismo. Yuri no le había respondido nada. ¿Debía huir a casa de Víctor y no salir más? ¿O volver a Japón?

― También me gustas―dijo despacio Yuri sorprendiendo a Yuuri. ―¡Pero solo quiero saber algo!

Yuuri lo miro con la pregunta colgando en su cabeza.

Yuri lo miro fijamente.

― ¿Te gusto por ser yo o por ser omega? Digo, no eres un alfa como pensaba pero no te habías acercado tanto antes, siempre era Víctor y…

Yuuri lo detuvo.

― Me gustas tú, Yuri―dijo con firmeza Yuuri.

Yuri lo miro con ojos aguados.

_Mierda, no lloraré._

Pero no iba a poder detenerlas. Desesperado hizo lo primero que pudo. Se lanzó a Yuuri y ocultó su rostro al abrazarlo.

Yuuri casi muere de un infarto al verlo abalanzarse hacia él.

Todo estaba resultando tan extraño. No pensó que alguna vez sintiera algo amor, amor romántico, por Yuri de entre las personas.

Le devolvió el abrazo. No importaba, se dijo, el sentimiento era hermoso y lo quería conservar.

En aquella pequeña sala ambos se abrazaron y luego, cuando Yuri pudo sobreponerse, se dieron un pequeño beso.

.-.


End file.
